Visiting Hours
by Melby7777
Summary: Antonio only could come at certain days and at certain times, but he made the best of his visits to the Italian.


**Visiting Hours  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary:** Antonio only could come at certain days and at certain times, but he made the best of his visits to the Italian.**  
Disclaimer:** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**  
Note:** So, I wrote this a year ago… yeah…

* * *

Antonio takes a seat in the room, glancing around at the other inhabitants waiting to be lead into the next room. He glances to the clock before turning to the noisy child across from him. The mother mushes the little girl, sending the Spaniard an apologetic smile.

"Here to visit her father…?" He questions, smiling at the suddenly shy girl.

The woman's smile grows in return. "Yes; we haven't seen him for three months, and only just now are able to come in."

Antonio nods, chuckling to himself when the girl finally smiles at him. "How old is she?"

"Five, but she understands where we are and everything." The woman frowns. "I wish we didn't have to expose her to this."

"Yeah, I've been here a few times myself over the past few years."

The woman sends him a questioning look. "Is it the same guy?"

Antonio grins, surprising her at how easily it came. "The love of my life."

She flushes, biting her lip. "O-oh, I see…" He laughs, realizing he may of said the wrong thing, but finding he didn't really mind. "Wh-what did he do?"

"Nothing serious. Just attempted to murder my best friend." Antonio laughs at her expression. "Luckily, Francis didn't care too much. It's not the first time it happened."

The woman looks appalled. "How can you love him, even after he'd attacked your friend?"

Antonio remained unaffected, continuing his chuckling. "Well, Francis _was_ molesting me…"

Even as the woman stares in shock at the Spaniard, Antonio continues to smile without a care in the world.

"Mr. Fernandez…?" Antonio stands, moving to the guard who'd called him. "Booth twelve; and please, stop telling the new comers what your lover did. It scares them."

Antonio laughs. "It's just the truth, Vash."

"That's Officer Zwingli, Antonio." But the Spaniard was already moving through the double doors.

Hurrying past the other booths that were occupied, Antonio located the numbered booth his lover was sitting at. He smiled, staring down at the man he'd fallen for as a child.

His head hung low, the coffee coloured eyes Antonio loved down cast and wide with confusion. Chocolate bangs fell into his face while the usual perked curl Antonio liked to tease was limp and lifeless.

Antonio smiles lovingly before taking a seat, tapping the glass that separated them to get his attention. When those beautiful eyes locked on his face, Antonio's grin grew and he pointed to the old phones, indicating he'd like to talk. The other man sat in stunned silence, staring at the Spaniard before directing his tired gaze to the orange jumpsuit he donned, red covering his cheeks as he grabbed hold of his own phone.

"Lovi~! You're still the most adorable tomate I've ever seen!" Antonio laughs, though he saw the strained expression and stopped. "What's wrong, Lovino?"

They locked eyes again, Lovino staring in mock annoyance. "What are you doing here, bastard?"

Antonio smiles once again, leaning forward as though he'd be able to reach the other. "I came to see you, mi amor…"

"Don't call me that." Lovino snapped, though the flush of his cheeks suggested something else. "How can you still call me that? I-I nearly killed that perverted friend of yours!"

"_Nearly_ killed, Lovi. You didn't kill him with the pan." Antonio clicks hi tongue. "That kind of reminded me of Eliza though."

Lovino sputtered. "D-don't compare me to that woman! Besides, I would have hit him with anything by that point."

Antonio laughs, grinning with a nod. "True, but I still don't understand completely what he did."

"He was feeling you up, dumbass! What was I _supposed_ to do?"

"Francis always does that. You never cared before."

"We weren't _lovers_ before, Antonio!" The Spaniard in question lets a squeal of joy at the sound of his name. "Shut up." The red of Lovino's cheeks were an added bonus.

Antonio lowers his gaze, staring at the jumpsuit. "It has to be uncomfortable…"

"Yeah…" Lovino glances at the suit, grimacing at it before scoffing. "It's not the first time I wore it though."

"Longest time, however. Nine months in the country jail, Lovi! I don't think I can last very long without you!" Antonio held back his second squeal when Lovino smiles. "Ah, it's dumb they're keeping you here when Francis didn't even press charges. In fact, he pleaded for you to not go to jail."

"I should be in prison…" Lovino hums, looking away. "I guess I should be thankful of the pervert."

"Francis is doing well."

"Good for him." Lovino scoffs, muttering about how the guy should be dead. "Gilbert's here…"

"What did he do this time?" Antonio wasn't surprised—Gilbert tended to have to be in for a full day due to his shenanigans.

"Public indecency or something to do with alcohol…" Lovino scowls, glaring at Antonio. "Why are you friends with idiots?"

Antonio shrugs, not knowing why he was himself. They sit in silence, staring at one another, dopey grin on the Spaniard's face with a softer expression than usual on the Italian's.

A notice of five minutes being left alerts them out of whatever trance they were stuck in. Lovino glares in the direction of where the guards sat.

"I suppose I'll have to come again next week…" Antonio sighs, his happy expression falling.

Lovino groans, sending Antonio a pitiful look. "As long as you can keep nonno from coming again…"

"Marcus? What did he say?"

"That I'm a screw up, should be more like Feli, that I'd be lucky if you still love me." Lovino grins. "Looks like I'm lucky."

Antonio forces a smile, sad to know that Marcus was still playing favorites. Lovino wouldn't admit it, but he knew Marcus favoring Lovino's little brother was the reason for most of Lovino's "screw ups". Sadly, the oldest Vargas doesn't realize it. That or he really just didn't care.

"I love you, Antonio. You know that, don't you?"

Antonio was silent, but a smile grew on his lips once again. A second announcement that visiting hours were over. Lovino places his hand against the glass just as the click on the phone signals the end of their conversation.

But it didn't stop the Spaniard from putting his hand over Lovino's. "You are the love of my life, Lovino Fernandez Vargas."

He couldn't hear what Antonio said, but he knew how to read lips. Lovino laughs, hanging up the phone to look back, making sure no one saw. Antonio chuckles to himself when the Italian blows a kiss to him, returning the gesture after hanging up his own phone.

Antonio watches as his lover suddenly looks back again, anger on his face. He turns back and sends Antonio another grin along with a wave, letting him know that his smiles were only for Antonio.

The guards on the other side of the booth take the in mates from their seats, leading them out. Antonio keeps his eyes on Lovino, the Italian doing the same until they were unable to see one another anymore.

He frowns, standing from his chair to leave. Once outside of the county jail, Antonio glances around at the other visitors, knowing none of them but the woman from before.

She catches his stare, moving over to him with her daughter in hand. The child was much happier now, even smiling at the Spaniard and greeting him excitedly.

"Did you get to see your love?" The mother questions, obviously much more comfortable with the idea than before.

Antonio nods, but finds himself unable to smile. "He was surprised to see me, but was still happy anyway."

She nods, frowning when she notices his own sadness. "Then what's wrong?"

"I miss him…" Antonio says without thought, realizing just what his problem had been.

The woman gives a soft laugh, patting his shoulder. "You're used to it though, right?"

Antonio sighs. "Not like this. He's in for nine months, and we'd only just got together the night before his arrest."

"Oh… my apologies then…" She didn't understand, but Antonio still appreciated the thought.

"Don't worry about it." Antonio tries to smile, but finds that he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I must go… adios."

She nods, waving as he turns to leave for his car.

Nine months… Antonio sighs once in the driver's seat, staring down at his hands when a drop of water hits his palm.

As far as Antonio could remember, this was the first time ever he cried in his life. And he welcomed the tears as he began to sob out his love's name, wishing Francis could have done more to keep his dear Lovino with him.


End file.
